


Slap, Slap, Kiss—my ass!

by Alephyr



Series: DeathberryPrompts [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: (Future) bro in law Byakuya just be like "walking walking-- ok walking faster bye", Actual drabble thing, F/M, Humor, steponmekuchikitaichou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alephyr/pseuds/Alephyr
Summary: Drabble to "excuses".Sorry, everything else sums it up and makes a better summary.  Sparring gone wrong?  Yeah, that's the gist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted and submitted on my tumblog to deathberryprompts.tumblr's "excuses" theme; thereby why this is short as an actual drabble.

 

Her kidou sends him flying, crashing into the wall of the Kuchiki Dojo.

“You fool!  Why didn’t you dodge it when you were going to?!”  She shouts, running over to his side as she always has.

With a breathy grunt, Ichigo rolls over with a grin threatening to break out and spread among his facial features, instead grimaces so that the lip twitchings blends in without suspicion to undo him too soon.

Worry flickers into bemusement in Rukia’s eyes as Ichigo rasps, “ _because_ ,I — _oww_ — I sprained my ankle.”

Rukia wonders briefly if she missed the split moment of him stumbling over a foot while dodging, she takes ahold of the foot he claims is sprained and he doesn’t flinch, until he realizes and tries to react accordingly seconds later—

“You’re not injured at all; are you trying to skip out on light training when we both know you can do better than this... Ichigo?”

“H-hey wait, my foot does hurt-!  Can’t you see the bruises— _owch!_ —and now it burns like crazy— _gah, ow ow!_ —ahh, okay okay!  I give, I give!  Geez, just step on me, _Kuchiki taichou_ , why don’t you?!  You can tell the others tomorrow why I’m not doing any of the paperwork in the morning from this!”  

He rolls back over to hold his other foot than the one Rukia has toyed with and closes her eyes in absolute exasperation of Ichigo’s antics.

She was far from being amused and the fact Ichigo says her title with such ease when he had _so much_ trouble before with respects or _even during sex on demand_ —...

A foot is then firmly planted against his rear as hard as she can.

“ _ **Excuses!**_ You better be calling—no, _moaning_ loudly “Kuchiki-taichou” tonight if you want to get away with this...!”

P.S.  Byakuya has been walking through the dojo courtyard and felt his own pride stepped on.


End file.
